Until The End
by Mongoose 187
Summary: For someone just twentyfive he has had his share of things going wrong in lifetime, while more then a share. One shot Leyton


Here is a one shot I came up with lastnight. Hope you like it

* * *

Sitting here thinking about what had happened in his lifetime would keep him awake all night. For someone just twenty-five he has had his share of things going wrong in lifetime, while more then a share. He looks down into the crib and sees his second child sleeping he knew now that he made all the right decisions. He hears the footsteps coming down the hallway and sees his three-year-old standing in the doorway sucking her thumb. He smiled as she walked over to her father and raised her arms up at him. He lifted her up and brushed back the blonde curly hair from her face. He looks down at her brother and smiles at him.

"Say good night to Keith,"

"Goodniht keif," He leaned down and she kissed his forehead, and her dad does the same. He turned the monitor as he closes the door.

Walking into his daughter's room, he stopped and looked at the all red walls and smiles. The memories start to come back to him. He closes his eyes as the tears were about to flow down his cheeks. He lays her down on the bed and covers her up. Kissing her forehead, she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnift daddy," She turns over and he walks out of her room.

Walking into his bedroom was always the hardest for him all the great nights spent in her with his wife. She picked everything out not letting him choice or touching anything in this room. Running his fingers over the old albums that lined the wall, he walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked over at the computer that was sitting in the closet, just the way she left it. As always, the tears came down his face thinking about her, wishing she were still here to see her children grow up. She grew up without a mother and now her children were doing the same thing. He laid down on the left side of the bed. She was always on the right side. Taking a deep breath trying to settle his body down he closed his eyes.

Walking up in the middle of the night to Keith crying was nothing new for him. Unlike most fathers he never had a problem getting up in the middle of the night, not even with Liz. He walked into the room and the picked up his son.

The morning was always ruff on him, if it wasn't for his children he doesn't know how he would get threw the days. He looks into Keith's room and sees his son looking up at the bright colors that were painted on the ceiling. Every morning he would look up at the ceiling not making a sound.

Looking into Liz's room is the hardest. She always sits on her bed, with her knees almost touching her chest and colors. Seeing her curly hair fall over her face, and her intense look that was on her face brought tears to his eyes, he walked into the room and saw she was working on the same drawing for the last week. When he would ask her what she was doing it was the same answer.

"What are you drawing?"

"It's a surprise,"

"Let's go get you some breakfast kid," Keith was now crying as Liz put the pad under her bed and walked with her father into the baby's room.

They had just finished eating when the door opened up and he saw Haley walking into the living room. She had her two-year-old daughter in her arms, and gave him a sad smile.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better," She nodded and sat down beside him. She put her head on his shoulder, and he put his head on hers.

"Are you going to go see her?"

"Yea this afternoon," She felt the tears hitting her head.

"I will take care of Keith's party for you. Nathan is going to bring over Wade,"

"I miss her so much," His voice was soft and broke.

"I know me too," The tears were coming down her face now.

Walking into the graveyard gave him the worst filling in the world. Walking over to his uncle's grave he place some flowers and laughed remembering when Keith asking him about why he doesn't get flowers. He looked over and saw the smaller tree and the headstone that sat under it.

Walking up to it he brushed some dirt off the top and sat the flowers down. He used the back of his jacket to clear the tears off his face and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry for not being able to save you this time. I couldn't hold up the promise that I gave you and it's killing me everyday. The kids are doing well. Um Liz is drawing something, she won't tell me what yet," He sat down with his knees in his chest and laid his head down. "Why did you make me choose for? Why did it have to be you or our son? Why couldn't you both live?" His body was jerking as the sobs were coming almost violently. "I will always love you. I miss you everyday that you aren't here with me. I know you are with Keith and your parents looking down on us." He stood up and brushed off his pants. "Take care of Keith for me," He stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants, and looked at the tombstone

**Peyton Elisabeth Scott**

**Beloved **

**Mother**

**Wife **

**Daughter**

**Friend**

He drove home and saw that Haley was outside with the kids playing. Liz saw him and ran over and hugged him.

"I finished my drawing daddy,"

"Really can I see it now?" She nodded and he sat her down. She walked over to the table and picked up the paper.

"Here you go," He looked at it and saw three people on the ground and one up in the sky.

"That is us and mommy is watching over us like you said she would be," He picked up the little girl and hugged her, and cried.

"Yea mommy is watching over us everyday Elisabeth,"

"Will I ever get to see her again?"

"Do you think you will?"

"Yea one day,"

"You believe that,"

This was what kept Lucas Scott going everyday of his life, the love of his children and knowing one day he would see his uncle, and wife again.

* * *

Title is from **Breaking Benjamin Album is Phobia.** Thanks for reading. 


End file.
